The apartment
by lordofships
Summary: Patricia and Nina need new flat mates. Eddie and Fabian need a new flat. Can you see the patern here? How well will they get to know each other now, and how will people react to otheres getting closer. Peddie and Fabina centered. Background Jara amfie and Moy AU
1. New begginings

**Disclaimer: I do not own house of Anubis or ackies**

**No Pov**

Patricia and Nina both sat on the couch, Patricia scrolling through her computer, Nina drawn into the world her new kindle brought to her. The air between them was silent, but not a disturbing silence, but a warm silence.

"Got it!" The silence lasted a whole of 5 minutes as Patricia shrieked out load.

"Got what? I was just getting to the good part." Nina said ever the bookworm be, it were her.

"Well remember you told me about the website, you post ads and that, and well I got an E-mail back and the flat-mates ad!" Patricia and Nina were best friends and had been long time, far enough for them to move into an apartment together, the decor was attic style, based on the fact they were on the top floor and it was four bedrooms. Although after a recent 'problem' with their old flatmates, it was back to the larger rent between the two.

"That's amazing!" Nina gushed trying to see the screen of Patricia's laptop. "When are they coming round to see the place?"

"Tomorrow." Patricia stated blankly as she tapped back a short quick E-mail and hit send.

"Tomorrow?" Nina asked sarcasm lacing her voice. "You couldn't have given us a little more time to prepare" she asked again speaking slowly like talking to a younger. "Tomorrow."

"Yes, TOMORROW. And the place seems neat to me. Were meeting at midday to talk to them, see if they have potential, and to see if they like the flat."

"Well promise me one thing Patricia, that ad has been up a week now this is the first reply. Possibly going to be the only. DO NOT, and may I repeat NOT scare. Them. Away."

"Aw, come on. Once that happened, are you ever going to let me live that down?"

"Well seeing as you are you, although there are probably a lot of things to hold against you you're good at hiding them. So I can't let go of the ONE thing I have against you." Patricia sighed as she refreshed her Emails page to see she already had a response.

"Oh shush, okay _'hello, tomorrow sounds good, apartment 1905 Anubis blocks deffo right address?' _yeah, so there definitely coming tomorrow. So its 11 0'clock now, we should probably sleep now. Let me just reply to this." Nina pushed herself of the couch murmuring a goodnight to Patricia and walking off to her bedroom. As Patricia finished her response, she herself got up and tumbled into her bed.

**Fabians Pov**

As I walked over to my computer, I realised I had a new Email. Quickly realising it must be a reply to the ad on Craig's list I jumped onto the couch and pulled the computer of the table and onto my lap. I read it and cried out with joy at the top of my lungs, which caused Eddie to walk in, in his pyjamas inquiring the noise.

"Well, guess who got us a meeting with the owner of an apartment about flat mating. Tomorrow at 12 at Anubis apartment blocks. So be ready, I want to make a good impression. We can't afford staying here much longer and this place might be great. So NO blowing it." I looked him dead in the eye a stern expression on my face.

"Oh come on, I can do first impressions. They'll love me." I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Anyway, you said the ad said they were two chicks right? I'll just use some of my Eddie charm and we'll be guaranteed a place."

"Ever the confident one, that's ruined so many interviews before. How we are proud."

"Hey, no need to be snippy. I promise I will do everything in my power to secure both of us a place there. Even if it means being... Polite." He joke shuddered at the word as he took off for bed. I closed my laptop and went in the opposite direction to my room.

**Patricia's Pov**

I walked into the kitchen at, what time is it? 11 O'clock. My hair wrapped in a towel holding a bowl of sreddies in my hand with macklemore blasting through the CD player. Too early to be out of bed in my opinion. But the potential flat mates were arriving today, so I needed to be prepared. Nina had already hovered the place 2ce, while I had showered, ate cereal, and cleaned last night's Chinese boxes of the table. Suddenly I looked up at the clock to realise it was 11:45 and realised I only had 15 minutes to straighten my hair. I then almost chocked on my cereal and placed my bowl in the sink. Just as I was about to run into my room, the sound of the door disturbed me. I walk to the door, with my hair still damp in the hope it was just a package being delivered.

"Hey," As I opened the door, 2 boys stood before me. Chances of a package seeping away. "We responded to the post you made on crags list." A brown haired one spoke. He was in a blue top, a boy's cardigan and some jeans while a blonde one next to him wore a black shirt with a biker jacket on, similar to mine, and ripped jeans. I put on my best welcoming smile and opened the door wider for them to come in.

"Hey," I awkwardly let out using my arm to gesture them inwards. As they walked in they gave a quick glance around the place. Once in the front door, you're basically in the lounge and kitchen. Then to the left, form the lounge there's 1 door, the left a hallway with 2 bedrooms, a bathroom and a study, and through the other door on the right, another mini hallway with 2 bedrooms, another bathroom and a music room. The lounge/ kitchen conjoined rooms were big enough for general living space with 2 soft brown couches and a recliner, facing a TV, rather central of the two rooms. However the floor changed from a dull brown carpet to black tiles. The kitchen has modern equipment and an island with 5 seats surrounding it. I looked to analyse there facial expression. They seemed pretty impressed so I quickly spoke up. "I should probably go find Nina." And with that I awkwardly hopped to the left corridor to see Nina making one of the beds. "_Nina!" _I hissed trying to get her attention. "They arrived early so get your but out here now!"

"What, there's still another 15 minutes left." She looked at me and I simply pointed to my damp hair before responding.

"Well I would love an extra 15 minutes but apparently not." I saw her sigh and we both walked out to see them awkwardly stood near the door. I walked forward adding more confidence in my strides.

"You want to take a seat?" I asked as I gestured towards the lounge area. Blondie stuck both his hands in his pockets while whispering a quiet 'Sure' as we all sat down, an awkward silence filled the room before Nina spoke up.

"Well this is awkward." we all laughed a bit before she continued, "Well, if there's a chance for us all to room together, we should get to know each other. So for one, she normally isn't this quiet, she's just passive aggressive because of her hair. Normally she's just aggressive." The two boys laughed and I nudged Nina.

"I thought we were trying to NOT scare them away." I said before they started laughing again.

"So you're British." The blonde boy said as he looked at me. I came from Liverpool but after me and Nina graduated, she moved back to New York and I moved with her. Anything to get away from my family. "My friend Fabian here, he IS normally this quiet, he's British to. For a minuet there I thought all brits were like that."

"Hey I object," I laughed out as the whole 4 of us let out laughter.

"So you talk a lot then? Like yakking. Hey, that could be a cool nick name. Yacker. What 'ya think?" he asked a sly smile on his face.

"I think if you don't shut up you'll get punched." I laughed out.

"Challenge accepted." We were suddenly interrupted by Nina and her voice of reason.

"Okaayyyy, can we stop this weird banter flirting and remember were still in the room." She quickly gestured towards Fabian and back to her.

"This is NOT flirting!" me and Blondie yelled out at the same time. "Any way." I continued, "If we want to share a flat, shouldn't we all know everyone's names.

"Eddie." Blondie said a smile still grazing his lips.

"Fabian, but, Eddie already said that before didn't he?"

"Nina"

"Patricia."

"Nope, definitely like yacker better." Eddie said.

"Are you insulting my name?" I asked him challenge in my voice.

"Flirting again." Nina spoke quickly before either of us had a chance to speak again. We all started laughing again as I could tell these people might just have a chance at being roommates.

"So, do you guys go to university? What do you study? Any animals? Any allergies? And general information? Eddie spoke again. "We should all answer some of them to get to know each other better. Agreed?"

"Sure, Okay. I'm in nyu with Patricia, I'm studying mythology, mainly the ancient Egyptians, and no animals or allergies, and general information, erm, and I probably want to move a get a job near the pyramids in Egypt." Nina said with a smile.

"Wow, me and Eddie both go NYU, I wonder why we haven't seen you around. But I err, study mathematics to the highest level but I'm also taking an online course in history, we haven't got any animals, no allergies, and I was obsessed with Egypt as a child." Fabian and Nina both smiled at each other before Eddie interrupter there trails of thought.

"Well, I'm studying psychology, again no allergies, and what's basic information about me? OH! I'm studying psychology because it's cool understanding why some people act the way they do."

"Well, I study art so nobody can ever even touch my easel, I'm only allergic to daz washing up powder so if you like that steer clear of me, and I have a twin called piper." As I finished Eddie began to speak.

"Oh, looks like I have to change washing powder again."

"So you use daz?"

"No, I need to start using Daz." At this I jokily threw a pillow towards his face which he caught with both hands... after it hit him. "I'm only joking yacker, chill out." After 5 minutes all of us were acting like we had all known each other.

"So hey, do you guys want to actually see any more of this place?" Nina asked standing up. We all soon stood up as me and her lead the way to the room on the left of the lounge into the small corridor with 4 doors. "So, these two rooms are bedrooms, both with a double bed, that's the study, and that is the bathroom. Patricia rooms in this room, and that one's empty. And for some reason when we bought the place the two rooms both had a door inside them joining them together, don't ask me why though. And then if we go to the other corridor," she said walking us through the lounge again and to the other door. "We have my bedroom, another bedroom, and another bathroom." She finally finished the short tour.

"So what's this door lead to?" Eddie asked. Pointing to the final door that Nina hadn't mentioned.

"Nothing!" I quickly blurted out seeming WAY to keen.

"Okay..?" He sound you could hear how confused he was at my random outburst.

"Sorry, it's just... old storage closet, and if you open it, EVERYTHING would fall out. And that's not a good impression is it if we had to clean the hallway." I may have been a terrible liar but I'm hoping they bought it. I know it's just a music room but I still don't want people knowing about it. "So, do you want to go back to the lounge?"

"Sure." They all mumbled and as we got their conversation mainly drifted on rent and money e.g. "Now," Nina asked. "The biggest question, do you still want to stay here?"

"Well, I'm sure the question is will you let us stay here?" Fabian asked.

"Yes, so we have a deal. So when can you move in?" Nina asked as they both looked at each other.

"Tomorrow." They both nodded to each other as a smile crossed their lips.

"That's great, you can choose who has what room between you and then I guess we'll see you tomorrow." Nina smiled at them as they were standing up.

"Oh, I already know I want a room on the left, it might sound superstitious, but I've been on the left every house I've ever been in." Eddie said, meaning he would get the room next to me. And as soon as that they were out the front door leaving me and Nina sat on the couch.

"Victory Pizza?"

"Definitely."

**Fabians Pov**

I looked around my nearly barren room as I woke up. I looked over to the clock to see it was 2 in the afternoon. I and Eddie had been up till 5 in the morning packing. The furniture belonged to the apartment, but we had valuables like alarm clocks, family objects, and of course, eddies oversized poster collection. I climb out of bed and walk to the lounge to see Eddie crashed on the couch surrounded by moving boxes. I shook my head and walked into the kitchen. I decided to make pancakes and then we would make a move (Literally) after ten minutes I put lemon and sugar on my pancake, and just put a bottle of syrup and wiped cream next to eddies stack. And as if on cue, he walked into the kitchen and took his seat rubbing his eyes and taking a fork from the draw and eating his pancakes like a drone.

"Well, you're very welcome, no don't say thank you, and it was no biggie." I sarcastically motioned to Eddie whom didn't budge.

"Can't talk, need sleep." He responded earning an eye role from me.

"Well, as soon as you're finished with them I was kind of hoping we could get all the stuff in your truck and go."

"Awww does wiccle fabian want to see the girls," Eddie mimicked in a childish accent. "Is it Nina, the Egyptian lover?"

"Errmm, I hardly spoke a word, and if I'm not mistaken you were the one flirting with Patricia."

"Hey, I was NOT flirting. We were debating. And she threw a PILLOW at me. If anything I should hate her."

"You said SHOULD. That means you don't hate her throughout all that. That makes her different. Awww, does wiccle Eddie have a crush on mean girl?" I joked as he responded by squirting wiped cream at me. "Okay, that was unnecessary, I am going to load the truck and leave you to eat in whatever animalistic fashion you like." And with that I walked to the lounge grabbing boxes and lugging them out the door to the lift. We were on the 8th floor with 12 large moving boxes. This may be hard.

After 15 minutes had a total of 2 boxes in the car while Eddie did some final touches to the apartment making sure we had everything we needed. After that he helped me with the boxes. It took a total of half an hour after that because we managed to pick up our pace before I eventually handed in the keys to the lobby. I walked to the passenger seat of the car as Eddie started the engine.

"So, you think rooming with girls will make life any different?" I asked him.

"Fabian, to you this is probably a big deal being in the same room as a girl seeing as you haven't dated one yet, no offence, but it will be just the same as rooming with anyone. Just a bit more emotional. So don't be scared. Woman may be majestic creatures and one day you will know all about that. If you know what I mean." I suddenly realised Eddie being the ladies man he was, was not a good person to ask about girls.

"Too much information dude. I just wanted to know about sharing an apartment with them, not sleeping with them. Any way, were close enough to there place so let's forget about half of this conversation and get these boxes up to the new place." I said as Eddie parked in the complex car park. This place was on the top floor, so I begged when we moved in the elevators never break. Me and Eddie got out the car and grabbed some of our boxes and nodded towards each other.

**Nina's Pov**

As me and Patricia were sat on the couch engaged in a conversation on when they would arrive, the door knocked and I went up to see two people whose heads were covered with boxes.

"Might I guess? Our new jokers?" I laughed and moved to the side so they could move in. Patricia walked over from the couch to the door.

"So how many more of these do you have?" she asked.

"Around 6 or 8. Why?" Eddie asked as she put her trainers on.

"Well, I'll come down and help you get all these up." She offered.

"Oh, these are really heavy. For men. Not fragile, gorgeous women." He said with a typical player smirk on his face.

"A. I am NOT a lady, B. You, a man? And C. If that was your attempt at flirting you will have to try a LOT harder than that. I'm not easy or cheap." She said and walked out the door leaving a look on Eddie and Fabians face a mixture of shock, amusement and awe. They soon however followed out the door to show her which car it was. I laughed and went to the fridge to find a bottle of fizzy I bought yesterday to celebrate and poured it into 4 glasses. Around 10 minutes later they all arrived back up again with more boxes.

"Well, there's 2 boxes left so I and yacker here are going to go get them, Fabian you can start taking your boxes to your room." Eddie said before he and Patricia left out the door one final time.

"Hey," I said while leaning my arm out to Fabian to offer him a drink.

"Oh wow thanks, is this just because me and Eddie are moving in?"

"Yeah, but it is only the cheap stuff from down the road so, don't go praising I'm a saint." I joked to him as we both took a sip of our drinks. We both looked at each other for a moment, and it felt like a mixture between awkward, but nice, until Fabian suddenly spoke.

"Hey yeah, thanks. Well I err, should probley, umm, start putting my stuff in my room." And with that he put his drink on the coffee table in front of him.

"If you want I can help," I offered.

"Are you sure," He asked before putting on an American accent and mimicking Eddie, "This is... Mans work." He said as we both burst out laughing. I put my drink down before turning to him.

"Well, it's only from here to there, I'm sure I can manage." I said before asking him which boxes were his and separating them from eddies before picking one up and following him to the small hallway to the right of the room. After almost all of the boxes were in there Patricia and Eddie arrived back with the final boxes. "Hey, check the kitchen island; I got you both a drink."

"Thanks Nines!" I heard Patricia shout as we emerged from the mini corridor. As we came back we saw Patricia and Eddie fully engaged in debate.

"Hey, what's umm, going on over Here?" I said a sly grin on my face.

"Were trying to find out whose worse. One direction or Justin Bieber." Patricia answered. I looked up at Fabian and we both smiled. "Well all I'm saying, is one direction are worse because they were too bad as individuals so had to get put in a group."

"Well, all I'm saying is Justin bieber has girl hair."

"So does harry styles."

"Well biebers is worse."

"Okayyyy..." I quickly ended up jumping in again. "Let's stop this before you end up making out."

"Me? Snog THAT?" Patricia responded.

"Hey, what does snog mean?" Eddie butted in.

"Their brits talk for make out." I answered with vast knowledge from my many years in boarding school.

"It sounds so gross." Eddie said and I saw the smirk on Fabians face trying to conceal laughter.

"You think making out it gross, I though you said I was the inexperienced one." Fabian joked before walking backwards towards his room.

"No I meant the word." Eddie yelled after him.

"Ahh, no no, it's too late now, what's been said has been said." Fabian responded before walking to his room. I and Patricia just looked at each other for a second before exploding in laughter. Eddie simply responded by walking over to his boxes and carrying them to his room.

**Eddies Pov**

As I had finally finished with my last box, and all my posters hung on the wall, I noticed it was 5 0'clock. I walked out of the room and in the direction of the main room. I noticed Fabian must have finished as he was sitting with the girls on the couch.

"Oh, turn the kids channel on Nina; this show might have snogging on." Patricia joked as they all erupted in laughter.

"Oh ha ha, very funny. Anyway, I'm sure you've got some skeletons in your closet. I would love to hear all about them."

"Oh I bet you would. But ask Nina. She's my best friend and she knows any skeletons are getting hidden in a much better place than a closet." She responded looking me in the eye before turning back to the TV.

"So what are we watching?" I asked looking at the three of them.

"Oh, it's this TV show about some kids in a boarding house but there's like quests with Egyptian mythology stuff, and there's ghosts, occasional violence, dead people. It's me and Nina's fave show." **(Get the reference ;)) **

"Wow, that's interesting. Why haven't I heard of this show before?"

"Because there's some snogging in it maybe?" Patricia asked as they all burst out laughing.

"Isn't that joke getting a little old now?" I asked staring at the three holding their guts.

"That's never getting old Eduardo." Patricia said as they finally regained normality.

"Hey, do you guys want Chinese? I have the number and I'm personally starving." Patricia asked as we all mumbled some sures, and excitement. "Okay, everyone write your orders down on this then I'll go get my phone and order this." The piece of paper was passed around with me and Fabian scribbling out our orders on it, while Nina just told her something about just her regular. After that, Patricia picked up the paper and walked to the direction of the kitchen and picked up her phone at the very far end of the room. I watched as she called up and read of the list and heard her vaguely. After a few minutes I saw her end the call and walk back in. "They said food should be here soon. There just down the road you see. Perks of living here." As soon as she said that there was a ding on the door. "Well, there's fast, and then there's ackies." **(Ackies is a real world Chinese place. No copyright intended) **She joked.

"I'll see who it is." Nina said.

**No Pov**

As Nina walked up to the door everyone fixed their attention back to the TV. As Nina opened the door she was surprised to see Joy, who lived across the hall.

"Hey Joy." She beamed down. "What are you doing here; I haven't seen you in ages?"

"Oh I just came to say, Oh my god, is that you Fabian?" she asked looking over to Fabian who was sat on the couch between Patricia and Eddie. "You never told me you had a girlfriend."

"What, Oh no. I and Eddie moved in here today." He walked over to the door blushing heavily.

"Oh, why didn't you tell any of us you were this serious with a girl?" Joy asked trying to hide the twitch of anger and sadness.

"Oh no! We only met yesterday. You see, she put an ad on Craig's list for..." but he was cut off again.

"Nina you put an ad on craigst list? Trust me that's not safe. Try match dot com or eHarmony."

"Not for dating joy, I and Eddie needed a new apartment because our old rent was too expensive and they had spare rooms." Fabian finally finished, fully getting his point across.

"Oh, wow I was going to say." Joy said a laugh coming across her face.

"Actually joy, you did say." Nina said slightly offended at some of joys words but trying to keep peace.

"Oh, I feel a bit embarrassed now. Well, this means we get to see a lot more of each other fabian doesn't it." She smiled at him. "Well I should probably go." She said before walking back down the hall as Nina shut the door.

"That was strange." Patricia said. "She normally only visits when her overly fussy parents are in town ad she's ran out of sugar, or salt or something like that." Every one shrugged and went back to the couch when the door rang again. "That should be food." Patricia said standing up and grabbing her purse before opening the door.

"Sorry, forgot to ask if you had any sugar." Joy said.

"Parents in town?" she asked.

"Yeah,"

"Sounds like you need that sugar fast." Joy nodded as Patricia reached the top cabinet and fished out the sugar jar. "You can return what's left tomorrow." Patricia smiled at her as she walked of down the hall. And once again just as she was sat down the door rang again.

"Okay that better be food, I'm so hungry. If it's not food I might just eat whoever's on the other end of the door." Eddie said as Patricia stood up.

"Getting a little kinky there aren't you Eddie." She said in a joke tone but earned a pillow to the head just before she reached the door. "HEY!" she yelled as the others started laughing. She opened the door to see 3rd times luck, it was food. Patricia paid the man and walked of to the kitchen.

"Okay, fabian!" she yelled picking up a box and holding it in the air. He quickly stood up and rushed over and grabbed his food returning to the lounge and digging in. "Nina!" Patricia yelled again repeating what had happened with Fabian. "Me," she murmured to herself putting her box to the side. "And finally, weasels." She said earning and eye roll from Eddie.

"Really, weasel?" he asked and she nodded in response.

"Yeah, if I'm yacker, you must be weasel." She smiled as he walked over and snatched his box out of her hand.

"Thank you." He replied sarcastically as she grabbed her box and went to sit on the single recliner pulling her legs onto the chair and leaning on them. Patricia looked over to the others and decided it best to make conversation.

"So Fabian, how you know joy?" she asked as he looked up and began talking once sure his mouth wasn't full.

"Well I have a part time job at the coffee shop, and we have the same shifts so when it's quiet we all talk to each other."

"So," Nina said also attempting to break the ice. "Who else works there, I know it's unlikely that we'll know them but still, Anubis apartment blocks are a popular place with university teens on part time jobs."

"Well, there's me, Joy, Mara and alfie." He replied as Patricia and Nina looked at each other for a second.

"You mean Mara Jaffray and Alfie Lewis?" Nina asked and both girls looked at him.

"Yeah, how did you know?" He asked as Nina and Patricia looked at each other and pointed to the apartment door.

"They all live here." Nina said.

"All on this floor. We have Joy, who is in a one bedroom place. Then there is Mick who shares with one of his high school friends. They both went to an awesome Australian sports school." Patricia responded.

"Mara shares with amber. There like polar opposites yet amazing friends. Ambers also one of my best friends. And, Alfie rooms with Jerome. If all of us weren't friends there pranks would have had them kicked out weeks ago. And then there's KT, she's still looking for a flat mate." Nina said basically giving a whole evaluation of the small floor.

"Well, now I know my options if we want sugar." Eddie joked looking at the room. "Seriously, you all say a joke about me and there's and eruption of laughter. I say a joke and I get crickets."

"Yeah, we started an anti-Eddie club when you were still unpacking." Patricia said trying to keep a straight face.

"So what, you're all going to gang up on me now?"

"No it's a joke Eddie; she's pulling your leg." Fabian said sitting up.

"Well normally I don't like people pulling my leg, but if it's you okay, he said leaning on the end of the couch near to Patricia.

"It's an expression Eddie and not a sexual one." She responded putting her index finger on his fore head and pushing him back.

"Ahh rejected again Eddie. No snogging for you." Fabian said.

"It was a joke, seriously. Stop laughing; snog is just a weird word."

"Hey, there's some more Champaign in the fridge if anyone wants some." Nina said getting up and walking over getting some new glasses out and pouring some more drinks for everyone.

"To new housemates." She said as the all clinked there glasses together.

"Cheers!"

**So, what do you guys think? Yey or nay? Continue of flame. Tell me now with hints and suggestions in the comments, Ps, only 1 ship is going to be up to reviewers and that comes later, I am going to have Jara and Moy so please don't ask for jeroy. And don't flame if you don't agree with a ship.**

**My ships that are deffo peddie, jara, Moy amfie and fabina. There will be one later that I will ask about but this particular one is up to you. **

**Well, adios.**


	2. hangovers

**I did a disclaimer in the first chapter, does this mean I need to do a disclaimer again? Oh well, you all know I don't own house of Anubis, it belongs to nickelodeon.**

**Eddies Pov**

I woke up with my head banging and looked to my right. This room wasn't my room, yet it had all my stuff. I jumped up quickly noting it was 1 o'clock in the afternoon. I got out of bed and walked to the lounge. Oh yeah, yesterday we got to the new place. I saw Nina and Fabian both with tiered eyes talking quietly about something.

"Why are we whispering?" I asked as I got to them.

"Are you not hangover or something?" Nina asked me. That made a lot more sense.

"Where, err... what's her face?" I asked.

"You mean Patricia?" Nina asked as I used hand gestures to indicate yes. Even speaking when this hung over was painful. "She's in the bathroom, throwing up." As if on cue, Patricia walked out with her eyes slanted almost closed and her clothes on from last night.

"Hey, why didn't you use the toilet outside your door?" I asked purely out of curiosity.

"Well, as much as I was tempted to wake you, I know how bad this hangover is, and not even you deserve to wake up to the sound of someone gagging." Her voice was horse and you could tell she was sick.

"Wow yacker, I think that might just be the nicest thing you've ever said to me." I said sarcastically as I walked over to the sink on the kitchen island and poured a glass of water. "Here yacker, have this." I said before returning to pour 3 more drinks.

"So basically," Fabian started as we all got back to the couch. "We 3 managed to completely polish a large bottle of Champaign, and then go through a red wine bottle, and then Eddie and Patricia got into a drinking match." Suddenly last night comes back to my memories. Fortunately I didn't do anything stupid like previous times I've been drunk.

"Yup." I uttered popping the P before looking back at Fabian. "Its Sunday right, shouldn't you be at the coffee shop today?"

"You expect me to go in like this?" He asked looking at me as if I was an idiot. "I called in sick, said it was that 24 hour virus going around and I should be better by tomorrow." I looked over to the girls to see how they were. Patricia had 2 large bags hanging beneath her bloodshot eyes, while Nina although could tell she was hung over, did not seem half as bad.

"Well, on the bright side it seemed an amazing night despite the looming after effects." Nina said trying to brighten the mood and Fabian also being ever the optimist smiled to. I made a fake gagging sound at the sight of them being mushy which earned a set of daggers from Patricia.

"Oh, I wasn't referring to you, it was just... You know what you look like you could do with some sleep, I mean... you know." Her facial expression didn't even budge and I was begging to sound like stutter Rutter over here. "Or I should go to bed, leave you all in peace." I said before returning to my room hearing laughter behind me.

"We're only joking Eddie, you can come back out." I heard Patricia's hoarse voice say. I turned around and walked back in and collapsed on the recliner. Fabian and Nina were both sat on the long couch while Patricia lay stretched out taking a whole small couch to her. I closed my eyes and then re opened them to see everyone sleeping on their chairs and looked up to the clock to see a whole 2 hours had passed. Feeling slightly less hung over I walked over to the kitchen and put the kettle on and grabbing cups and a pot while it boiled. I looked behind to see them all still crashed out and turned back to the kettle. I was looking for sweeteners and saw this as sort of practice, getting used to a new kitchen. I placed all the cups on the island and found two tea bags and put them in the pot. This was really the closest I had ever gotten to multi-tasking. I finished of lost for the location of the milk before thinking the obvious of the fridge. Obviously the hangover still had some time to lie of still. I eventually made 1 milky tea with 2 sweeteners, one strong with 1 sweetener and made the other two medium and brought the sweeteners out separately seeing as I didn't know the girls order yet. I placed the tray of tea on the coffee table and gently tapped Patricia on the shoulder before walking Nina, whom woke with a start therefore waking Fabian as well.

"Made some tea, heard it does wonders for a hangover." I said as everyone reached forward to grab there's. "I didn't know if you two like sweeteners so I just brought them in separately." I said as Patricia reached over and grabbed three.

"You do know it's only a small cup." Fabian said as if it wasn't completely obvious.

"Hey I like it sweet, it's not a crime." She said leaning back and wrapping her free arm around her legs. I couldn't help noticing she had long slender legs, not in an 'I'm in love way''. I'm a man; it's likely I notice this stuff about a girl. "Are you staring at something?" she asked as I was snapped out of a trance.

"Oh, Errmm, I was just thinking." I lamely used as an excuse. "And, you happened to be in my general direction of eye sight before I started thinking. Don't worry; you don't have spinach in your teeth or anything." She continued shooting me daggers and I could tell this time she was serious. "I'm just going to drink this." I said before turning back to my drink. I'd known her 2 days and I could already tell she was different to most people. Just the fact one stare could intimidate more than anyone ever had before was impressing, and her ability to make you feel helpless when around her.

"So, Fabian Eddie, what do you two normally do for fun?" Nina asked as I looked up from the steam from my drink.

"Well, I normally go visit my godfather at the library, or I help my uncle at his antiques shop."

"That sounds so cool." Nina gushed as I pretended to snore. "Ignore him; I still think it's awesome."

"Thanks, maybe you could come with me sometime, I'm sure you would love Uncle Ade. He majored in Egypt so I'm sure you would love to hear from him. He'd probably love the attention to. His shop isn't that popular." I groaned and stood up, heading for the kitchen again. I hadn't eaten yet and I hoped the food would help eliminate any traces of alcohol left in my system. I knelt down to the cabinet where all the cereal was stored and grabbed a box of shreddies I bought the other day.

"Hey!" I heard Patricia yell. "Just completely turn that box around so I can see the front." I looked at her confused but did as she said. "Okay, just checking it wasn't mine."

"Patricia loves shreddies." Nina said.

"So how would you tell it was yours?" I asked as she looked up at me.

"Mine had Patricia written on it, in bold marker, all across the front." She said looking at me like I was an idiot.

"Okay, I'll be sure to look out for that." I said trying to find a bowl in this space. After rooting around for a while I heard Patricia speak from behind me.

"Top left." I immediately looked there to find exactly what I was looking for. I murmured quick thanks before pouring my bowl of shreddies and kicking my feet up on the table.

"Feet, down. Now." Was all Patricia said as I looked at the table momentarily and then removed my feet.

"So, I'm not alone in my shreddies obsession then." I said making idle small talk after Fabian said something about wanting more sleep and Nina left to go use her laptop for some research.

"Yup." She simply stated.

"I guess you could say were serial killers." I decided best to try jokes again and she really didn't seem to care.

"I'm sorry was I supposed to laugh." She said blankly.

"Okay," I shifted in my seat. I looked her up and down. She was in torn skinny jeans, a purple top and a black leather jacket with biker boots to match. I realised it best not to continue a fight and that I still needed sleep.

**Fabians Pov**

I woke up with a start as the sound of the door being hit echoed the apartment. I presumed Eddie or Patricia would have got it and I was right as I could hear the front door open from my room. I slowly put my head back to my pillow and closed my eyes again till I heard my room door creak open. I looked over my shoulder to see joy there.

"Hey sleepy head." She said as she walked closer to the end of the bed. "Trudy told me you were off today with some 24 hour virus. So when we were leaving she said I could bring you a muffin and a flask of soup left." She said fishing into her bag and reaching the desired items.

"Wow, thanks joy. Trudy's the best boss ever isn't she?" I said referring to my polite, bubbly head of cafe. "Oh my god this is amazing." I said taking a bite into the muffin and sitting up on the bed.

"Yeah, Trudy's been teaching me how to bake so soon I won't just be selling them, I'll be making them soon. However she refused to part the secrete of her special choc chip muffins with a twist." Joy babbled as I felt myself getting light headed. "So how are you now?" Her question snapped me back to reality.

"Oh yeah, much better. They take the whole 24 hours seriously so the best thing is go to sleep and it'll be over before you know it." I said pretending I knew about the virus I never even had. "I'm feeling better already."

"Well, if sleeping makes you better I should leave then, bye fabes." She said as I heard the door shut behind her. When I heard the front door close, I stood up and walked towards the lounge where I saw Eddie had disappeared from when me and Nina had left earlier.

"Where's Eddie gone?" I asked looking to a rather bored looking Patricia.

"Scared him of." She stated bluntly as I walked over to the couch and took a seat.

"Wow, pretty impressive. No girl has ever scared the illusive Edison miller." This made her actually chuckle.

"Well, I'm not an ordinary girl." She said as Eddie stepped through the door. "Speak of the devil" she said as Eddie took the side of the couch closest to her.

"I thought my ears were burning." He said after setting down. "So what great things have you been whispering about me." His signature smirk ever present.

"Oh, I was telling your friend how you were scared so ran off."

"Hey! I never ran off, I was... tired."

"Yeah, just like I'm 'tired' of hearing your voice." She commented as we both laughed. Eddie as always just put on a playful pout aimed in her direction.

"Now that wasn't very nice was it?"

"Well seeing your face first thing in the morning isn't nice either but some things we have to live with." She said again smiling at me.

"Oh you can hear the wedding bells." I added earning a punch to the arm by Patricia. "Ow! You're stronger than you look."

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying I look weak?" she asked I should have known she was joking with me yet I still found myself stuttering for an answer.

"What my friend here means is that you're super model skinny with the good looks to match." Eddie said winking to her again.

"Does he ever get that his flirting doesn't work?" she looked at me.

"Nope, he thinks he's a charmer."

"Well, it's easy to prove him wrong."

"Go ahead."

"You do know I'm right here don't you?" he suddenly butted in and I could tell Patricia was starting to get to him.

"Well, I'm going to leave you two to flirt while I go drink my soup." I said standing up and walking towards my room hearing Patricia yell behind me.

"I am not flirting, I am the victim of flirting." I rolled my eyes and carried on.

**Nina's Pov**

I went around the house checking everyone was alright with carbonara spaghetti. With everyone's approval I went to the kitchen and filled a pan with kettle water and it on the stove and added the long thin spaghetti strips. Being the brilliant multi tasker I am I watched the spaghetti whilst fixing up the sauce, getting all the pates out and arranging the cutlery and grabbing two more high chairs for the island. Within what felt like no time Fabian had shown up to help out.

"Wow, looks like you've got every aspect sorted."

"Well, we girls are better multi taskers if you were not aware." I said a slight grin playing my lips. I don't know what it was about Fabian but he seemed really kind and funny.

"Well is there anything that I can do, or is her royal highness of multi got everything sorted?"

"Well you see the plates I set out on the table, you could lay them and the cutlery on the island, oh and I forgot drinks, tonight it would best we stick with orange juice. It is a Sunday and I don't want my professor to see me hung-over, would you?"

"Well I would say that's an excellent idea." He smiled at me grabbing the plates from the counter next to us.

"Hey," he asked while laying the plates. "Where might I find the orange juice?"

"Just a wild guess here, but the fridge might be a good place to start." I said a little cockier than I usually am.

"Ahh, she has the brains and the beauty you see." At this I couldn't help but blush, so I turned back to the sauce I was cooking and tried to hide my face. "Hey," I turned around to see him near the stereo. "Mind if I put some music on?"

"Oh, sure. But you'll either have to take the CD out or put on the radio. Patricia's had sick puppies in there last and I would not want to listen to it anymore that I already have." I saw him smile slightly as he looked through the short CD rack next to it.

"Is it this case? Tri-polar?"

"Yup, that sounds like the one. Easy way to check, look at the disk." I replied.

"There are the brains again." And also again was the blush ever present on my cheeks. "So, what else do you have, Maclemore, N-dubz, Murray gold, wait you listen to Murray gold?"

"Yeah, I am a massive who-nerd. I love 'I am the doctor' 'doomsday' and 'all these strange strange creatures'"

"Same here, except instead of doomsday my top 3 has Cassandra's waltz." He responded I looked up to his eyes and smiled slightly.

"I love that one, the music just flows so naturally and it's so calm but not boring."

"I would have said the exact same thing." He smiled down at me and I smiled up at him, I didn't know what it was, but talking to him felt so easy and simple. I quickly remembered where I was and spoke.

"Well, maybe if we put on Westminster Bridge and play it quietly Patricia might allow it."

"She doesn't like this music?" He said fake shocked.

"Oh she does, she just won't admit it yet." I said playfully as he and I both began laughing as I put the disk in and set it to Westminster Bridge.

**Patricia's Pov**

I sat per usual in my recliner whilst using my computer till I heard my phone ring. I saw the caller ID as joy.

"Well hello there." I said down the phone.

"Hey Patricia, I just wanted to check up on you, I saw online that the 24 hour virus is really contagious so I wanted to check you were alright."

"Oh, yeah, he's been sat in his room ALL day, you know," I looked over to Nina and Fabian in the kitchen laughing as she made carbanara and he put orange juice in a pitcher. "Yeah, crashed out, went in to check on him earlier thought he was dead." Looking back again at the two as they were looking through the CD rack and laughing at something. "Best leave him alone really, can't wake him for love nor money." I hoped I wasn't that bad at lying, but I did fail drama. "Okay, well I would love to stay and chat but you know revision to do. Studying..." I paused and looked at my notebook in front of my. "Banksy, you know the graffiti artist. Well great talking to ya gotta go now." And with that I put the phone down.

"Wow yacker, didn't even give the girl a chance to put a word in. You really are living up to your name."

"You want another pillow chucked at your face?" I replied in which he held his hands up in defeat. "So, have you got anything productive to do?" I asked him as he shook his head.

"Does tormenting you class as productive?" He smirked at me.

"Well seeing as me and Nina can evict you at any given time, I would say productive for me, not so much you."

"Wow, she wins this round again. But then again she and lover boy seem to close to evict us."

"And they say _we _flirt."

"I know right?" he said before looking up at me. "So who's this banks person?"

"Are you really that interested?" I asked him raising an eyebrow at his excitement.

"Not that much. But I'm bored as hell and need someone to talk to so why not." I rolled my eyes at him but stood up and walked over to where he was and plopped down on the seat next to him and tried to explain the concept of banksy. Before I knew it Nina was calling us all for food. We sat on the island, me and Nina on one side and Eddie and fabian on the other whilst trying to make idle chat.

"Wow, this tastes amazing, you two make a great team." Eddie said and I'm sure I saw Nina blush.

"So, what are you two doing tomorrow?" I asked and Eddie answered first.

"Well, I have 2 morning classes and a lecture in the afternoon so a pretty short day, and Fabian has a morning class and a lecture and another 2 classes in the afternoon, but we end up finishing around the same time because my lecture teacher just goes on, and on."

"Cool, well me and Patricia both have morning classes, maybe we could carpool, go green and save petrol and the environment as they say, you know seeing as we all go the same place." Nina said and I'm pretty sure fabians smile grew just slightly.

"That sounds amazing, doesn't it Eddie." I saw him nudge Eddie and I couldn't help but laugh at the fact neither he or Nina knew a thing about subtlety.

"Sure, you can come with us, actually do either of you have a car? Ours is a 3 seater truck."

"Sure, we can use ninas. Its bright red and hard to miss, for all the wrong reasons." I said as Eddie and fabian laughed a bit.

"Hey, at least I have a car. So you can't talk." We all began laughing again before slipping into a comfortable silence and eating our food.

**So a sort of filler chapter I know, a few notes,**

**If you want to see what the flat should look like I posted a quick sketch on my instagram "Simply_bralex" **

**Damnit I forgot my other points.**

**So next chapter will be a time skip to 3 weeks and it will be Nina's birthday and then we will have a party and ballons we'll meet Trudy and the rest of the floor, Eddie will dance with Patricia, joy will be jealous of Nina and fabian, more drinking, and yada yada yada. **

**So a few thank yous as well,**

**Sunlightego- Thank you first reviewer, I'll try to keep as many Eddie jokes I here as I can, **

**Myrat123**

**xXaquamangoXx – thanks, love seeing you on my review list **

**aqeelah – yeah, as you can see trudys the cafe owner, I haven't thought about what victor can be yet, jasper will own a library and ade owns a small antiques show **

**artsoccer – glad you like the ships **

**houseofanubisfan2 – yes it will be fabina I can promise that**

**FNrutterhoa**

**Writtingrules – I am adding willow later, I'm still mentally debating with myself weather to add in this storyline or not because I'm ot sure of some peoples opinion of it or if it would over complicate things.**

**Hoajmltsdlagfan**

**Love. .3**

**Dannysreza**

**Rjvamp 369 – thanks, I'm trying to stay as on character as possible but with Aus I find it quiet harder thank I expect. Glad to know I'm on the right path **

**Julia – thanks, I literally just skim through spelling and grammer chack but with the last chapter being 5000 words I kinda got lazy at the end**

**Backup zebo**

**Guest **

**Another guest**

**Katie**

**Patricia- thanks and I'm here making more ;)**

**A sophistication – thanks my british babe; sibuna**

**Guest – here I am ;)**


End file.
